buscando el poder
by dragon titanico
Summary: Misty ha perdido lo que mas amo en esta vida, tras la propuesta de un legendario, buscara el poder para recuperarlo


**Búsqueda **

**Capitulo 1: la gran pérdida de Misty **

Misty Waterflower fue alguna vez a estas alturas de su vida una persona muy feliz, tenia todo lo que cualquier líder de gimnasio podría solo soñar, un equipo de pokemon muy poderosos, un gimnasio casi invencible, un montón de reconocimientos de diferentes instituciones que la avalaban como la líder de gimnasio mas poderosa de todo Kanto, muy por encima de Agatha, Sabrina y sobre todo de sus hermanas, algunos la ponían al nivel de la elite 4 pero aun no le habían dado la oportunidad de probarse ante ellos

¿Qué le podría faltar a tan hermosa mujer?

Solo el joven entrenador que amaba, por que si el estuviera con ella, en estos momentos el la estará abrazando protegiéndola del estúpido frio y ella no estaría usando ese estúpido vestido negro, ella estaba recargada en uno de los barandales de cabo celeste mirando el inmenso mar mientras el viento salado mecía su cabellera anaranjada

-flash back-

Fue un ataque directo a la liga pokemon, justo después de la final cuando los pokemon tipo dragón del ex-campeón Lance estaban tan agotados como los de el actual campeón un joven de pueblo paleta que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado derrotarlo

Ahora todo había terminado con un poderoso destello de luz que encegueció a todos los asistentes, con su principal enemigo derrotado el festejo y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar

La región de Kanto y quizás el mundo estaban a salvo

Gracias al joven campeón de pueblo paleta y a sus pokemon

Sin embargo como si se le hubiera ordenado a un Charizard usar un ataque de cuchillada, las risas, el festejo, y la alegría fueron cortadas por un desgarrador grito de dolor de la líder del gimnasio Cerulean

-¡ASH!-

Grito la líder de gimnasio corriendo a toda velocidad donde el campeón de pueblo paleta

Justo en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que el joven de pueblo paleta y sus pokemon estaban brillando en un extraño tono azul después el joven de cabellera negra cayo al suelo con una expresión de dolor mientras algo que parecía electricidad azul recorría todo su cuerpo

-creo que abusamos mucho del aura- le escucho decir a Ash con una mueca de dolor

-Pikachu pi- le contesto el pokemon siendo el primero en cerrar los ojos

-In… fer… nape- le acompaño pausadamente mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-gaarr- gruño el Charizard mirando a cierta dragona pokemon que estaba entre el publico como si le pidiera perdón

-Pigooo- susurro el pokemon pájaro mirando a la distancia desde el suelo quizás pensando en la parvada que ya no podría proteger

-Emboar- pronuncio el pokemon cerdo de fuego

-Sceptile- pronuncio el tipo planta siendo el ultimo en cerrar los ojos

-¡Ash eres un idiota!- exclamo ella hecha una furia y es que ¿como se le ocurría arriesgar asi su vida?

-si pero soy tu idiota- y tras eso la luz en los ojos de Ash Ketchum se apago

-**end flash back**-

La líder de gimnasio sobo sus hombros en parte por el frio que sentía su cuerpo y en parte por la soledad que sentía dentro de su corazón

-hola Misty- anuncio una voz tras de ella, la próxima maestra en pokemon tipo agua giro para ver quien le habla

-¡¿Suicune?!- exclamo la líder de gimnasio muy sorprendida tanto por ver al pokemon como por lo lejos que estaba de su región-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo sabrás si logras capturarme, solo tendrás tres oportunidades, después de que lances tu tercer pokeball usare un rugido y me iré- anuncio el perro legendario tipo agua mientras una de sus patas pasaba al frente señal de que se preparaba para una batalla

-en ese caso, Misty llama a Starmie- dijo la líder de gimnasio lanzando a su pokemon estrella-empieza con hydrobomba-

La potente hydrobomba salió disparada contra el perro legendario, Suicune fue golpeado de lleno pero solo se movió unos centímetros

-con eso no me vencerás- anuncio el pokemon legendario

-lo se, Starmie trueno- la estrella pokemon dio un salto al tiempo que invocaba la electricidad para hacer descender una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre Suicune que ni siquiera lo vio venir- ¡eso!- exclamo con emoción al ver que fue un golpe directo

-muy impresiónate pero- Suicune intento moverse pero su cuerpo se lleno de chispas y electricidad-"evidentemente es mejor de lo que creí"- pensó para si, en ese segundo se sintió tentado a usar rugido y marcharse, estaba seguro que si alguien podía capturarlo era esta chica, lo había paralizado solo con dos golpes algo que solo podía conseguir una persona con mucha suerte o mucha pero mucha habilidad

-Starmie giro rápido- ordeno Misty mientras su pokemon comenzaba a girar dirigiéndose contra el pokemon legendario

Suicune logro moverse por lo que recibió el golpe en un costado, logrando lanzar su ataque ráfaga elevo al pokemon estrella por los aires tras eso lanzo una hydrobomba

-Starmie hydrobomba también- el pokemon obedeció a su entrenadora lanzando el mismo ataque que Suicune por lo que al chocar generaron una pequeña llovizna, como Starmie aun estaba en el aire Suicune lanzo un rayo burbuja

-trueno-

Potenciado por la pequeña llovizna el trueno venció a rayo burbuja casi al instante, Suicune trato de moverse pero la parálisis de su cuerpo se lo impidió recibiendo el ataque directamente, tras eso Misty lanzo su primer pokeball

Suicune se hallo dentro el objeto esférico

"**primer** **movimiento"**

En verdad trataba de salir pero el cansancio en sus patas le impedía hacer la presión suficiente para romper la pokeball y salir de ahí

"**segundo movimiento**"

Un pokemon cualquiera ya se hubiera rendido después de todo cuando llegaba el tercer movimiento la captura ya era un hecho, Suicune no era un pokemon cualquiera

"**tercer movimiento**"

Suicune hizo presión con todo lo que tenia en la pokeball desde dentó y justo cuando estaba por salir un sonido le hizo saber que había sido capturado

Ha Misty le tomo unos segundo comprender lo que acaba de pasar

-¡TENGO UN SUICUNE!- exclamo haciendo un festejo al estilo Ash Ketchum, sin embargo esto rápidamente la embargo de un sentimiento de melancolía, ausencia pero sobretodo nostalgia, pues ya no habría mas momentos como este, pronto recordó que el pokemon que había capturado tenia algo que decirle

-habla- ordeno Misty luego de haber liberado al recién capturado pokemon

-es muy injusto verdad- comenzó Suicune logrando conseguir gran parte de la atención de la muchacha- que el elegido, guardian del aura, y amado este muerto por culpa de uno de los errores de nuestro creador-

-cállate- ordeno la líder de gimnasio con mucha furia- ¿tu que sabes de Ash y yo?-

-se tu, una coordinadora de Hoenn, una coordinadora de Sinnoh, y la misma Cynthia tuvieron sus queveres con el- respondió el perro legendario con una enorme sonrisa zurrona provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica- solo por mencionar algunas-

-¡que te cierres tu hocico!- ordeno ella aun mas enojada tras esto de la nada apareció un mazo en su mano y un segundo después el mazo impacto de lleno en la cabeza de Suicune

-auch, eso dolió- se quejo el perro legendario mientras un enorme chichón aparecía en su cabeza- bueno al o que vine ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que hay una forma de traerlo de vuelta?-

-diría que estas loco, ni siquiera Ho-oh tiene el poder de resucitar a las personas- replico rápidamente la líder de gimnasio

-eso no es del todo cierto, pero nadie hablo de Ho-oh, solo pon tu mira mas alto- explico Suicune mirando al cielo, Misty le miro confundida mientras su nuevo y legendario pokemon seguía hablando- ¿sabes lo que pasa si alguien llega a la sala del origen?- pregunto Suicune mientras Misty negaba con la cabeza esto temerosa de su propia voz- se puede resucitar a un pokemon, supongo también debe aplicar igual para los humanos-

-asi que no estas del todo seguro- dijo Misty mirando al mar

-es mejor un 50% que nada- replico el perro legendario

-¿Qué necesito para llegar a ese lugar?- pregunto Misty sin quitar su mirada de las olas que chocaban contra la playa

-poder, mucho poder, Arceus no le entregaría la lleve a nadie, no por las buenas- contesto el perro legendario

Misty siguió viendo al horizonte mientras pensaba, asi que todo lo que tenia que hacer para tener a su amado de vuelta era vencer al creador pokemon, bastante fácil ¿no?, mostro una sincera sonrisa cosa que no hacia desde ese fatídico día

-muy bien lo hare-

**Notas del autor: esta un poco más oscura y siniestra a lo que acostumbramos, se a que muchos tal vez no les guste pero en esta historia veremos a Misty del lado oscuro de la fuerza, lo de la sala del origen no estoy del todo seguro que sea cierto lo leí en una pagina de internet cuya información no es muy segura (N/A: te odio wiki pedía) pero es lo que hay**

**¿Qué es ese mal que acabo con la vida de Ash y sus pokemon?**

**Si se están preguntando eso mi otro fic Mewtwo yo te elijo les dará una de las posibles respuesta**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia hasta la próxima **

**Dragón titanico**


End file.
